Content acceleration services may be limited to public applications and unsecure data in a public network. As a result, an organization may need to purchase, deploy, and/or maintain expensive infrastructure (e.g., compression appliances, decompression equipment, etc.) at each head office (e.g., the head office 102) and at each branch office (e.g., the branch offices 104A-N) to accelerate private applications and secure data.
For example, the organization may need to purchase expensive and proprietary hardware and/or software solutions that perform functions such as load balancing, compression, de-compression, and/or packet routing. In addition, the organization may need purchase expensive Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) services from bandwidth providers. Such investments may be cost prohibitive for many organizations (e.g., small and medium size businesses). Furthermore, maintaining expensive hardware and software at each head office and each branch office can be complicated, unsightly, and unreliable.